


What if...?

by Useless_girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Arguing, BDSM, Dark, Doubt, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day she will eventually choose a handsome guy and leave her? What if…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for Bridgycat who gave me the basic idea for this story and saved me from a boring night without my poor sick little laptop! Lots of kisses for her! :)

**Category/rating** : dark, angst, het slash, BDSM, NC-17  


  
**What if…?**

  
  
“Fuck, this is useless!” she said out loud, lying on her back between the creased linen, her blanket covering just her legs. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead as she stared at the white ceiling. She’s been tossing and turning in the last three hours, trying to fall asleep but she couldn’t and it wasn’t because of the storm outside. She just couldn’t stop the fucking pictures in her head and it didn’t matter if she opened her eyes or not, she saw them just as clear…  
  
How could she let her go like this? After that debate they had before she stormed out from the apartment they shared, picking up just her black leather-jacket and her keys. She was sure that her lover wasn’t afraid to go to the BDSM club alone in her angry state. They visited that place together a few times before, but she never let her ginger girl there alone. Not that she wouldn’t dare to let her, it just never occurred before. Her lover liked to go there with her better. She loved it when her Mistress watched when another woman punished and fucked her in front of Her. Yeah, she was a tricky and greedy little bitch and the pretty brunette lying in the bed loved this in her as well.  
  
But now Jasmine was worried about her girl, Sarah. God knows what she was doing now – or to be more exact: what she’ll ask for in one of the discrete backrooms of the club to satisfy her quite masochistic needs, triggered by her anger and disappointment this time. Because Jas let her down… Something she never intended to do. Yeah, she wasn’t in the mood to go there tonight, no matter how hard Sarah begged for her and when Jas lost her patience they soon found themselves in the middle of a fight where Jas yelled at her that she can still go and get fucked hard by a stranger if this was what she really needed so much for that night. And then Sarah left without any further words, the anger clear in her brown eyes.  
  
“Congrats, you idiot” Jasmine mumbled under her nose and she reached for her gloves to punch the poor boxing bag a few times, really hard. She had to get rid off some tension after the debate. But after maybe half an hour and a quick shower she wasn’t calmer at all. She decided to call it a day and went to bed in a top and panties. But she couldn’t stop her mind from flashing those pictures.  
  
And now here she was, her head still full of thoughts and worries, her body tense like hell. She saw her small and pretty girl in the middle of a poor-lit room, her hands tied together over her head, her restrains linked to a chain coming from the ceiling. In this pose she looked as if she was just a piece of meat, waiting to be sliced by the butcher. But of course Jas’ mind overreacted things, the club had strict rules. Despite this she still saw her half-naked lover like this, wearing only a black corset that let her perky little breasts fee – and thanks to a wicked trick of her racing brain she could see even the nipple-clips on her, while her tormenter spanked her round ass hard and…  
  
“Fuck!!” Jas sat up after even masturbating didn’t seem to help. She was too worried. What if they do something that her little underdog doesn’t want to do, but she cannot say no to it in the heat of the act? Or if she ask them to hurt her more?! Jas knew how much her little bitch loved pain. She asked her not once to finish her off and Jas never disappointed her lover, who often looked after these sessions like someone who was attacked.  
  
Jas brushed her long hair over her shoulder and walked to the window with a cigarette in her hand. Her hand stopped in front of her mouth as the next picture came into her mind. It hurt. What if a big muscular man was fucking hard her tight little pink pussy?! Right now?! What if this is Sarah’s revenge? She will never be able to be like the guy who fucks her in her head! Or not just in her head? Jas pressed her lips together and her eyes grew darker. Yes, Sarah was bisexual, but she wasn’t. This was the only point in their relationship that sometimes secretly worried Jas. She cannot give her the things a guy can. Well, of course they have different kind of toys, but that’s still not the same… What if one day Sarah will eventually choose a handsome guy and leave her? What if…  
  
Jas frowned and shook her head to make the next picture go away where Sarah was begging for harsher thrusts from the thick cock moving between her shaking legs… Her flushed face contorted in her great pleasure as the guy fucks her from behind, pulling on her ginger hair hard, the way she just loved… still begging for more…  
  
“Fuckingjesuschrist!!! Stop it already!!!” Jas cried out and rushed to the nightstand to pour a nice amount of vodka into her glass. She sat down on the bed, stubbed out her cigarette and drank the whole vodka with two big sips. She grimaced and refilled her glass before lighting another cancer stick.  
  
Within half an hour she reached a nice state – with consuming half of the bottle’s content – in which she will be able to finally sleep. No, she wasn’t drunk, just tipsy, nicely floating on the white sheets and blankets. In her half-asleep state she heard a noise and then in repeated. She realized that the front door was opened and closed. She sat up and propped herself on her palms behind her back just to see a soaking wet Sarah in the door, water dripping from her hair and clothes.  
  
Anger flickered in Jasmine from seeing her lover’s unsure and guilty face. “So… did they give you what you needed so badly?” she asked on a cold tone, although inside she kicked herself because she didn’t know why she acted like this.  
  
It was clear that her question hurt Sarah again, who was playing with the zip of her leather-jacket. She looked like a lost little girl as she looked up from behind her wet hair. “No… I… I didn’t dare to go inside… because I couldn’t stop thinking of you…” she finished quietly and watched first the shocked expression and the warm smile spread on Jasmine’s face.  
  
Later that night both of them got what they needed. And not just once…  
  


  
Useless-girl  
15/11/2010


End file.
